


I Think I Wanna Get Another Tattoo

by WheresMyWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Discussions of tattoos, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants to get a tattoo that says "Warm Mouth" or "Mickey's Warm Mouth," but Mickey isn't too fond of that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Wanna Get Another Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcanon that Ian can laugh at the "nothin but a warm mouth," now, but that Mickey hasn't actually gotten over it. Enjoy.

Ian is laying on the Milkovich couch with his feet in Mickey’s lap. Not too many people know this, but Mickey Milkovich can give one helluva foot rub. 

“I think I wanna get another tattoo.” 

“Oh yeah, what kind?” 

Ian doesn't even try to hide his fuckin smile, “Warm mouth. Or maybe 'Mickey’s Warm Mouth'. But that last one could be kinda confusing and then people will be askin questions and--”

Mickey's stomach turns at this. “Nah, don't get that.” He tries to coolly play it off, but of course, Ian never lets shit go easily. 

“Why not? You said it. And I thought you'd think it was kinda funny and sorta cute. In a weird way.” 

After Mickey doesn’t say anything for a few moments (and stopped rubbing Ian’s feet), Ian wiggles his foot in Mickey’s lap, but Mickey just nervously bites his lip and looks everywhere but at Ian. 

Ian takes his legs off of Mickey’s lap and goes sit in Mickey’s lap, straddling him. “Come on, you can tell me.” 

Mickey sighed and roughly brings his hand down his face. His voice trembles a little, as he confessed to Ian: “I really regret saying that.” 

“It's okay. I've forgiven you.” 

“Ughhhhh, I know, but I haven't fuckin forgiven myself.” Ian sits quietly waiting for Mickey to finish speaking. 

“I'll never be able to take that back and... and it… It fuckin breaks my heart knowing I broke yours when I fuckin said that shit.” He lightly eases Ian off of him and walks to the kitchen. He really didn’t think the conversation would take this sort of turn and he can’t keep his emotions caged in with Ian so close to him, espeicalliy with the way the redhead was lookin at him. All carin' and lovin' and shit.

Ian walks over to Mickey leaning against the counter drinkin’ a beer. He carefully takes the beer and sets it down. He lifts up Mickey’s chin and touches his forehead to Mickey’s. Once Mickey is looking into his eyes he says, “Babe, I know how you really felt about me then, and I know how you feel about me now.” He gives him a quick peck and finishes with, “and that's all that matters now.” 

Ian caresses Mickey's face and adds, "But if makes you feel any better, I won't get that as a tattoo." Mickey smiles and he pulls Ian to their bedroom to discuss better tattoo options. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if this was ... kinda OOC or whatever. It's been on my mind for quite some time. I feel like Ian can kinda look back and laugh, but Mickey just can't seem to let it go and it's probably been eating at him since he said it (especially after seeing that look on Ian's face--I know it gets me every fuckin time I see Ian's face in a gif or vid). *shrugs* But that's just me. Hope you enjoyed it and it didn't get you too in your feels. lol 
> 
> This was actually supposed to stop at the "...matters now," but I was inspired by reading it in AO3 before I posted it. And I didn't really wanna write a whole 'nother fic and it felt kinda open-ended. I didn't really want people asking if Ian got the tatt or not. No, he didn't get that, but maybe he and Mickey might get (matching--HA) ones in the future. 
> 
> Here's my tumblr. [i don't know how to add it but when i do you;ll know]


End file.
